Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of applications and network services that enable a user to utilize his or her mobile device (e.g., a mobile phone or a tablet) to access information associated with a nearby device, especially when that device does not have a display or is turned off. More specifically, the utilization may be based, at least in part, on one or more short-range communication technologies such as Bluetooth® (Bluetooth), Bluetooth LE (BLE), near field communication (NFC), wireless fidelity (WiFi), or combination thereof. Another area of interest has been the development of applications and network services that present relevant information associated with a mobile device to a user in a quick and effective manner (e.g., through one or more audio, visual, and/or haptic notifications). However, visual notifications are generally limited to a single light emitting diode (LED) and/or to the constraints of a mobile device's display. Therefore, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that uses short-range communication technologies and various lighting parameters to effectively display the measure of information stored on and/or associated with a nearby device.